Nitride semiconductors are used for semiconductor light-emitting devices, and high-performance devices have been put into practice.
However, if a semiconductor light-emitting device is formed by epitaxial growth of a nitride semiconductor crystal on a silicon substrate which is less expensive than a sapphire substrate and is more efficient in a manufacturing process, a crack or a defect might be caused by a tensile stress contained in the inside of an epitaxial crystal layer. That might cause a failure in a device fabrication process or deteriorate device characteristics. Realization of a semiconductor light-emitting device in which deterioration of the device characteristics involved in occurrence of a crack or introduction of a defect in the middle of the process caused by the tensile stress is suppressed and light emitting efficiency is high has been in demand.